Despairing Eds
by Supersilver46
Summary: Eddy McGee wouldn't consider himself a lucky person, in fact past experience taught him that lady luck didn't exactly look down favorably on him. But he seems to get a break when he wins a lottery, if only there wasn't a certain monochrome bear involved...


Prolouge

* * *

It was a crisp October morning, the sun had just began to rise over the peaks of large evergreen trees, birds started chirping, alerting to everything that, yes it was indeed morning, and yes you need to . Acting as a sort of alarm, in a traveling train however, passengers of **Cabin E** had no need for this, as their own alarm had started.

"I still can't believe it!" Eddy McGee shouted, his face red from all the previous shouting he had done earlier. "This has got to be a mistake, you know that right Double D?" he asked. Eddward Valent, or 'Double D' as he was known by his friends and the rest of the kids back at the cul-de-sac, rolled his eyes. "Eddy you've been shouting that majority of the trip, no matter how many times you deny it the fact still stands that you are not the **Ultimate Scammer**."

"But that title should have been mine! You agree with me, right Ed?" Eddy asked and turned to his other friend, only to find out that he had drifted back to sleep, much to his irritation.

"ED!"

"I'm up Eddy!" Eddward 'Ed' Thompson shouted as he swiftly sat up, knocking the other boy to the ground. "Ed did you hear anything I just said?" Eddy asked. Ed scratched his head in thought before smiling, "Nope!" the dimwitted Ed said. Eddy ground his teeth together, trying to resist the urge to pound his friend.

Double D tried placating Eddy, lest he try to throw Ed out of one the train's window. "Look on the bright side Eddy!" he said. "We've been invited to one of the most prestigious schools in the world, **Hope's Peak Academy**!" Hope's Peak Academy was renowned everywhere in the world; everyone and their grandmother knew about it, it was pretty much known that if you went to the Academy, you were set for life. However, Hope's Peak Academy was different from most schools mainly due to its criteria.

 **You must have a talent, and must be the best at that talent.**

 **You must be currently in Junior High or High School**

You couldn't actually apply to the school, and you wouldn't even have known you were chosen to go until you got the letter in the mail. If you were accepted into the school, you were given a title that was made accordingly to your talent, for example Double D was given the title, **Ultimate Planner** , for his skill in assisting his friends plan out their scams, while Ed was given the title **Ultimate Powerhouse** , for mainly his massive strength that rivaled most grown men. And then there was Eddy, unlike his other friends Eddy wasn't chosen for his skills, in fact he wouldn't have been chosen at all if it wasn't for a stroke of the one thing many people crave the most: luck. Which was ironic, the three Eds had little to no luck at all, especially when it came to their scams. And it was because of this that Eddy received the title of **Ultimate Lucky Student** , but if you asked him, he didn't feel "lucky" at all. He has about to tell Double D exactly that, but then all three of them simultaneously fainted…

* * *

 **Prologue: Welcome to Despair Academy Part 1**

In a dark decrepit room, a spotlight suddenly turned on revealing a monochrome teddy bear, on its left side, it looked like your average run-of-the mill teddy bear with light fur and a beady black eye, however, its right side was far more sinister as it was darker than the right side and had a jagged scar like eye, a red light pulsed ominously from inside it. Across from the twisted teddy bear was a large red button, and across from the button was a man in a suit struggling, he was wearing a blindfold and was tied to a chair. The man was moving back and forth, fidgeting his hands in an attempt to get the rope off them. Sweat pooled down his forehead, causing part of his dark hair to stick to his face as he began moving faster, his movements became more desperate.

After watching the man struggle, the teddy bear then took this as its cue to slam the button; the last thing the man heard was his own scream as he was shoved into the rocket behind him.

 **Execution: Blast Off!**

The rocket's engine stuttered to life as it rose above the ground, it drilled through the roof like a top, going past the first floor, then the second, then the third, until it entered space. A moon and a sun waved at the rocket as it tumbled back to earth, increasing its speed as fire surrounded it, the exterior of the rocket turning a dark red, until it landed right back into the building. The rocket's doors opened to reveal the skeletal remains of the man…

* * *

When Eddy woke up, he felt as if his head would split open. "Ugh…" Eddy moaned, he felt like he was going to be sick. "Hey Double D do you-" Eddy stopped himself in mid-sentence. He wasn't in the cabin; he was in classroom, apparently. _Wait, hold on second, when did I get here?_ Eddy wondered as he tried to remember how he had gotten here, the last thing he remembered was passing out on the train. There was the chance that someone had saw him, Double D, and Ed passed out and then just dumped them here but… "Where's sockhead and lumpy?" Eddy asked.

He scanned the classroom, there wasn't any trace of them; he was the only one here. Eddy felt a sense of unease start to rise up his spine. There wasn't anyone else here, he would have expected a teacher or something to yell at him for sleeping in their class, _heck_ he would have expected to see some strict **Perfect** lecturing about how sleeping in a class is not meant for a school environment or something like that **[1].** Something was seriously weird about this.

 **{Despair Syndrome}**

"W-what the?!" Eddy shouted out in surprise, where you would normally expect to find a window in classroom was completely covered up with solid metal plating. He rapped his knuckles against them to see how thick it was,

 **Bang!Bang!Bang!**

"I guess it's pretty thick." Eddy said as he spotted a high-tech security camera mounted into the wall. "What's with the security camera?" he asked. It didn't really make sense for a school to have it, but then again maybe it was to stop thieves or something. He then picked up a pamphlet that he spotted on a nearby desk and opened it. It read:

 **Starting today it'll be a new life-no- a new** _ **world**_ **for you guys! Meet at the Gym at 8:35 AM sharp for your orientation, you better not be late~**

Attached to the pamphlet was a map showing the layout of the school. Eddy glanced at the clock that was onto the wall, it was 8:25 AM, he had ten minutes to get to the Gym, if he went there it was a chance he would find some answers. Steeling his resolve, Eddy opened the door to the class room, half expecting it to creak ominously. When it didn't he exited the room.

 **{Despair Syndrome ends}**

 **{Beautiful Dead starts}**

Since he was the only one walking in the hallways, his footsteps echoed in the large hallway. _Why is the hallway_ _**Purple**_ _?_ Eddy wondered as he wandered through the hallway, occasionally sneaking a glance at the map. The lighting of the hallway did little to calm his nerves, he seriously felt like he was in a horror movie. "Okay so the Gym is across from the main entrance which is right around…" Eddy trailed off mainly because of shock, because where the main entrance should be was blocked by a large metallic door which had multiple security cameras around it and, "Guns?!" Eddy cried out. Twin machine guns were focused on the door, luckily they weren't targeted at him but he made sure to remember to steer clear of _this_ door.

…..

Eddy reached the double doors leading to the Gym and hesitated. A million thoughts ran through his head, but there was one thought running through his head: _Am I sure I want to do this?_ If he went through those doors a million things could go wrong, but if he didn't then he'd never find out about what happened. He had to this; he needed to know what was going on. Mind made up, Eddy pushed open the doors and was blinded by the harsh glare of the lights from the Gym. Once his vision cleared, he gasped in surprise,

" _You're_ here?!"

* * *

 **Supersilver46- Yo! After a long Hiatus I'm back! I decided to write a new Ed, Edd, and Eddy story, but this time crossing it over with one of my favorite Visual Novels,** _ **Danganronpa**_ **. I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll try to update sometime in the next week!**

 **[1]- A virtual cookie to whoever gets this reference and a virtual cake to whoever can name who quoted this and in what.**


End file.
